penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
Next 365 Days Statement
COMMENTS ALLOWED INCLUDING DIFFERENT OPINIONS WITH NO CENSORSHIP Greetings once again! This is my second statement, a continuation of my previous one in a way on the actual day my birthday is. Yes, today is my birthday and officially 16 years since I started existing on this planet and over 5 years since I joined a very crazy wiki about fictional penguins. During the last few days and especially last night when I barely slept at all as a result of my thoughts, I've realized fighting and arguing is not to my benefit both politically and personally. I've realized crying does not solve anything and I realized constantly causing trouble does not solve anything indeed. I take full and complete responsibility for a lot of the drama seen during the last few months and I deeply apologize to EDFan for my obnoxious behavior. Communities need strong and powerful guiding hands in order to function. The administrators of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, among them CK, Ninjinian, Wonderweez and EDFan12345 are fundamentally important for the functionality of our wiki and the safety, security and liberty. The administrator role is extremely needed and without it the wiki slides into anarchy and dictatorship of the masses. I want to finally end the horrible division on this wiki by offering to unite with users to solve all our problems and to find a peaceful end to this conflict. We need an inclusive solution broadcasting all views. Ed's views cannot be dismissed just because they're authoritarian or he's a certain somebody and his view is the view of a user and his view must therefore be respected if you want your view respected as well. Basically, in short: I've stayed late at night and thought about my life and realized that drama, provoking and fight is indeed not to my benefit and is not in my interest anymore. I seek solely reconciliation and a return to normal as I lament on the times when Chill and I would play games, mess with each other and when we would comment each other's builds and poke friendly jabs at each other, and do not wish to see wiki drama escalate far too much. I seek reconciliation and friendship with all users regardless of who they are and I wish to see our wiki return from its downtime united and with users being friendly to each other. I wish to see some change in how the wiki is ran indeed, and I believe users' voices should be heard and their ideas implemented into action; but I firmly, and I truly mean this, believe in the authority of the administrators. I just do not believe their authority is to insult users, but as for their belief in that administrators should be running the site and users not causing a mess, I fully tolerate their beliefs. I mark today as a day of change for me and my entire way of life both in real life and on the wiki and in how I see life and its values and virtues that it embodies. I wish for my birthday to mark the beginning of a new era in my relations with all users and I wish to see great unity and prosperity going forward for the wiki, for myself and for all our users, both in real life and on the wiki. Thank you all for your happy birthday wishes! I send you all my kind regards.